Pokemon PokePark High
by mer-celebimew
Summary: This series will have PokeShipping, Franticshipping, IrisxCilan, PaulxDawn, Penguinshipping, Shootsdownshipping, Specialshipping, Ambershipping, Oldrivalshipping, Chessshipping, MeixKyohei, EmeraldxAmethyst, Mangaquestshipping, SapphirexGold, SapphirexAsh, and AshxYellow. There will be drama, action, and mainly romance!
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV  
Everyone was gathering at Yellow's PokeMansion in the Viridian Forest. When everyone got there they talked about random stuff.  
Sapphire:  
"Where's that red head weirdo... Silver!"  
She still had her accent.  
Blue:  
"My brother is at Lyra's house and he's going to stay there for time alone."  
Yellow:  
"Well your family was nice enough to give us these!~"  
She threw down some papers and they were applications for PokePark High.  
Red:  
"Wow oyur going to use all of these for that school?! You must be really desparate!"  
Everyone facepalm.  
Ash:  
"Big brother these are for us!"  
He silently made the oh.  
Misty:  
"Ooooooooooooooooo lets do it!"  
Zoey:  
"Well this school is far away so we need dorms."  
Kenny:  
"And this will be fun!~"  
Green:  
"And what's the price?"  
Ruby:  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Nothing."  
Everyone sighed in a good way.  
Green:  
"Ok mabe we can go."  
Iris:  
"This will be so much fun!"  
Yellow:  
"But Iris you were never good in school!"  
Gold:  
"You'll never pass!"  
Crystal was about to punch him until Sapphire did it for her.  
Sapphire:  
"Be a littla supportive!"  
Gold:  
"Sorry Wild Gal but you'll never make it with that brain and accent!"  
Crystal was again about to wack him until Yellow stepped in.  
Yellow:  
"IF YOU WANT ME TO GET MY RAGE ON I WILL!"  
Everyone sweatdrop Yellow will go full rage on you.  
Gold:  
"I'm sure everyone will do great!~"  
He lied and she evilly smiled and went back to drink her smoothie.


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow's POV  
We were packing at least Ash, Sapphire, Dawn, Gold, Mei, Kyohei, Amethyst, and I were at least.  
Orange:  
"Onii-kun oyu should have remembered!"  
Me:  
"I'm sorry Orange-kun!"  
Everyone facepalm.  
Crystal:  
"You should have remebered too, Gold!"  
Gold:  
"Well sorry I had to make breakfast for the family because mom is on a business trip!"  
Amber:  
"Onii-kun are you really leaving?!"  
I faced my sister.  
Me:  
"Yes, but I want this education so you'll stay here with Mika(Miyako's nickname) Caro and everyone else."  
Amber hugged me.  
Me:  
"I'll be back to celebrate summer with you!~"  
She nodded and then Mika and Caro came from their rooms and we had a family hug.  
Me:  
"Please run the PokeGroup while I'm gone."  
They nodded. So we got on my mom's plane. My mom is the queen of the Kanto region. Gold started to sleep.  
Crystal:  
"Whew!~ He fell asleep!"  
Me:  
"He's not as bad you think!"  
Crystal:  
"I know but he's a really troublesome!"  
Normal POV  
Well everyone had something to do. Blue and Green were talk bu mostly Blue, Kenny, Paul, Dawn, and Zoey were sleeping on eachother, Red, Ash, and Yellow were talking about how in the PokePark Region will maybe have new kinds of Pokemon, Gold is sleeping, Crystal is talking to Amethyst and Emerald, Sapphire and Ruby are talking about contests, Black and White are talking about how their friends are great, and Mei and Kyohei are talking about how they'll kick eachother butts when they land. Then Blue came up with a sneaky idea.  
Blue:  
"How about we play a game of truth or dare."  
Everyone got excited except Green, Crystal, and Paul so excited Gold woke up. Crystal is starting the game.  
Yellow:  
"Ok pick a card!~"  
Everyone picked a card and whoever had Eevee will be picked to be the perosn who get asked truth or dare. It was Gold. He cheered so hyperly he fell on Yellow and Sapphire.  
Yell and Sapph:  
"GET OFF OF US YOU LITTLE BOWL OF WEIRDNESS!"  
Everyone laughed while Gold got off of them.  
Crystal:  
"Truth or dare?!"  
Gold:  
"Truth!"  
Crystal:  
"ummmmmmmmmmm... who do you like most? Yellow or Sapphire?"  
Everyone was thinking about that. Blue smirked.  
Gold:  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NO WAY I WOULD LIKE THEM!"  
Yellow and Sapphire gaged too.  
Blue:  
"But you got to pick 1?"  
Gold:  
"I rather go slap Yellow's computer! Which I did yesterday!~"  
He took out a yellow computer out of his bag.  
Yellow:  
"MY COMPUTER! WHY YOU LITTLE-!"  
Zoey, Iris, Sapphire, and Ash had to hold on Yell so she wouldn't kill Gold. She finally calmed down. Well now the Pokemon was Treeko and Emerald had it. He chose dare.  
Gold:  
"Go kiss a Amethyst!"  
Everyone was shocked.  
Amethyst:  
"Why you little dirt bag! I'm not a thing!"  
Emerald then kiss Amethyst on the cheek and went back to sit. Nexr was a Pikachu which Ruby had. Ruby chose truth.  
Emerald:  
"ummmmmmmmmmm... what would happen if Sapphire asked you to battle 24/7?"  
Yellow:  
"Yawn! Lame question!"  
Then the plane landed so everyone had to get off. They were at the PokéPark Entrance zone.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue's POV  
Wow this is the place!~ Well Crys had the map so she lead us to there.  
Yellow:  
"Wow!~"  
There were 3 buildings.

"Hello!~"  
Everyone screamed in fright.

"It's ok! Well on the left is for the guys and the girls on the oppsite!~"  
Then she ran away. We went to our rooms. Wow nice rooms and man it was hot over here! I had 1 all to myself! I nestle against my bed. I went exploring with Iris, Gold, Crystal, Kenny, Zoey, Yellow, Sapphire, Ruby, Mei, Kyohei, Black, and White.  
Yellow:  
"Well we can go out of the area so LETS!~"  
We went Meadow Zone. It had lots of flowers and everything. There I saw Ash and Misty having a moment. I got out my camera but Yellow's Eevee used shadow ball and it was flunged out of my hair.  
Gold and Sapph:  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BURNED!~"  
And literally my camera flung out of my hand, caught on fire, and then laned into the lake.  
Zoey:  
"Ummmmmmmm... How about we go to the Cove area where Cove Town is and do some shopping!~"  
I know Zoey. She hates shopping, girly things(most), and hates dresses. I know she's only doing this for me but some shopping wouldn't hurt.  
Me:  
"LETS DO IT! And I'll leave Ash and Misty alone!~"  
All the girls except Zoey, Yellow, Sapphire, Mei, and the boys GOT EXCITED.  
Boys:  
"Do we have to!"  
All the girls nodded and glared. So now were in the Cove Area and in Cove Town. If your confused Cove Town is in the Cove Area. Wellsome losers challenged us to a battle and we won money!~ So now all the boys including Zoey, Sapphire, Yellow, and Mei.  
Zoey, Sapphire, Yellow, and Mei:  
"WHY DO WE HAVE TO CARRY THE BAGS! WE'RE GIRLS!"  
Everyone:  
"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T BUY ANYTHING!"  
They sweatdrop.


End file.
